theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
July 15, 2016/Chat log
Welcome to TAWW chat 8:19 Flower1470 Hey Silly 8:19 Dragonian King hi lily 8:19 Flower1470 Sup Peep 9:05 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:06 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:07 Flower1470 ooo Pizzaboy66 has entered chat. 10:02 Pizzaboy66 Hi Is anyone here? 10:07 Flower1470 Hey! It's been awhile. How are you? 10:09 Pizzaboy66 Fine. And I believe it's been longer than a while 10:10 Flower1470 I lost track of time years ago lol It's good to see you, though 10:11 Pizzaboy66 Ditto So how are you doing? 10:12 Flower1470 Okay. I'm finishing up high school so everything is crazy right now lol 10:14 Dragonian King oh hi you're here i wasn't paying attention sorry 10:14 Pizzaboy66 You still play Toontown? Hi 10:15 Flower1470 Nope 10:15 Pizzaboy66 Aw. 10:15 Flower1470 I'm more anti-TTR than Disney themselves 10:16 Pizzaboy66 Why is that? 10:16 Flower1470 I've been jumping around from MMO to MMO but nothing is the same. It's illegal :P 10:16 Pizzaboy66 Are you sure? It doesn't seem illegal if Disney is no longer supporting the game 10:17 Flower1470 Disney still owns it and the rights to it They're neglecting it for sure, but nobody else is licensed to use it 10:18 Pizzaboy66 But they cancelled it Also I don't want to get into an argument on whether TTR is legal or not 10:19 Flower1470 ok we'll stop here then It's all in copyright laws anyways Have you played any other games recently? 10:20 Pizzaboy66 Kinda weird that they had the game open for 3 years and Disney hasn't noticed Do you mean MMO's? 10:20 Flower1470 Disney doesn't want to start a fight that will draw attention to it Any kind of game 10:21 Pizzaboy66 Well I have been playing Overwatch 10:21 Flower1470 ah, I've heard a lot about that Is it as good as everyone says it is? 10:22 Pizzaboy66 Yes Well I technically don Well I technically don 10:23 Dragonian King all i really know about the game is that it's a shooter but more fun 10:23 Pizzaboy66 Oh my gosh I keep pressing enter by mistake 10:23 Dragonian King and by fun i mean with colors and interesting characters instead of "soldier man walks around in gray landscape shooting people with machine gun" 10:23 Pizzaboy66 I meant to say that I don't own the game. My brother does but he lets me play it. Hey Dragonian King do you play TTR? 10:25 Dragonian King no 10:25 Pizzaboy66 Ok TTR discussion is over I also played Yandere Simulator? Heard of that? 10:25 Dragonian King the legal aspect is sketchy and i'm paranoid about viruses so yeah i just stay away from it and that's that lol heard of it but never actually seen what it is 10:25 Flower1470 I only know of it bc Markiplier played it lol 10:27 Dragonian King i have a playlist saved from someone else because i was intrigued 10:27 Pizzaboy66 What kind of games have you guys played? 10:27 Dragonian King but, i also have like 15 playlists saved and 300+ watch later videos 10:28 Flower1470 still?? 10:28 Dragonian King it builds up ok 10:28 Flower1470 I'd hate myself so much if that was me 10:28 Dragonian King and i never get motivated to watch it AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANYWAY to answer your question mario, pokemon, smash bros, lego batman, minecraft, can't really think of anything else off the top of my head right now oh yeah disney infinity too you're welcome for the earful 10:30 Pizzaboy66 I've recently been playing a game called Town of Salem? Heard of that? 10:31 Dragonian King nope 10:33 Pizzaboy66 Well then... 10:34 Dragonian King i'm guessing it's something to do with witches right 10:34 Pizzaboy66 You can say that. 10:38 Dragonian King i think chat died 10:39 Pizzaboy66 Yeah So have you tried the new pokemon go app 10:43 Dragonian King no i don't have a phone lol 10:43 Pizzaboy66 I tried it but it actually requires me to leave my house. (I tried doing it inside 10:43 Dragonian King LILY I DID IT I FOUND ANOTHER ONE you can join the club of social recluses with me and peep 10:45 Flower1470 that's it im getting ALL YOU GUYS and we're going out to the most populated place I can drive to just to give you all a taste of the real world I can only play at the very few places that have free wifi but I do very well I'm level 7 or something 10:48 Pizzaboy66 What are you talking about? 10:48 Dragonian King lily wants us to experience the real world and socialize but she's gonna buy us all lunch 10:48 Flower1470 All you introverts are driving yourselves insane 10:49 Dragonian King i'm living perfectly fine with my insanity thank you i get all my social needs from my internet friends 10:49 Flower1470 When I get my license in December I said that I'm going to pick Silly up, steal his food, then take him outside to breathe REAL air 10:49 Dragonian King and use the walmart bathroom 10:49 Flower1470 NO I'll buy you food from Walmart but I'm staying as far away form the bathrooms as possible 10:51 Pizzaboy66 I'm good thanks 10:51 Flower1470 Nope I'm coming for you too now I'll help all the introverts 10:52 Dragonian King you're going to need a bigger car 10:52 Pizzaboy66 YOU DON YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE I LIVE SO YOU CAN'T GET ME HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA 10:52 Dragonian King also i breathe plenty of real air when it's nice and the windows are open as a matter of fact i left the house today so HAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA 10:54 Flower1470 that makes me feel a little better about your health i gtg, bye guys 10:57 Dragonian King bye lily Category:Chat logs Category:July 2016